


Wires Crossed (the better in person remix)

by Netgirl_y2k



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They put together a crack team for Operation Rescue the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wires Crossed (the better in person remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crossed Wires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106368) by [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu). 



The first thing they do after the Doctor is captured is that Rory puts on his centurion outfit. 

Which, if nothing else, Amy finds extremely cheering.

*

The second thing they do is hang on for dear life as the TARDIS careers off through the vortex with no one at the controls. 

Funny, Amy would have thought that the ride would have been smoother without the Doctor around. 

*

River Song saunters aboard as though she was expecting the TARDIS and her erstwhile parents to interrupt what was either a bank heist or the date of a lifetime.

"Hello, Mother," she says, "Dad."

Rory leans into Amy and says, "Do you think that's ever going to stop being strange?"

"I kind of like it, actually," says Amy. 

*

They put together a crack team for Operation Rescue the Doctor.

There's Jenny and Madam Vastra who bring an impressive array of swords with them. 

There's another Jenny who says that she's the Doctor's daughter, which begs any number of questions, first and foremost, "Is there anything you want to tell me, River?"

River answers with an enigmatic smile as she lands the TARDIS on Starship UK.

*

When Rory and River return to the TARDIS blood is pouring from River's nose.

"What happened?" demands Amy.

"Liz X," says River, grinning through the blood.

"What on Earth did you do to deserve that?"

"No idea, but I'm looking forward to finding out."

"Will the plan work without Liz?" Rory frets.

"It doesn't have to," says River. "I'll just take the TARDIS back a decade or two. And, uh, maybe you should call and speak to her first, Mother?"


End file.
